¿POR QUE?
by Hinoto de Kogure
Summary: Era demasiado joven....demasiado.... eso fue lo que pensó cuando encontró al pequeño en su cama durmiendo dulcemente, mientras las sábanas se teñían de un rojo intenso producto de la sangre que se le escapaba de sus manos, junto con su último soplo de vid


**_...¿POR QUE?..._ **

**Capítulo 1 ... ¡Pues bien ahí tienes tu milagro!...**

_...¿Por qué?..._

¿Tiene que haber un porque forzosamente?...

Por que no dejan de preguntarme lo mismo... por que no me dejan simplemente tranquilo... yo solamente quería descansar, yo simplemente quería dormir y no despertar... pero alguien, a quien no le pedí ayuda, a quien no le pedía nunca que hiciera algo por mi, se le ocurrió la gran idea de que necesitaba vivir un poco más... aun oigo su voz en mi cabeza, cuando ya poco faltaba, cuando el calor de mi cuerpo comenzaba a abandonarme, cuando mis párpados se sentían tan pesados, y un sueño dulce me envolvía, el dulce sentimiento de la muerte abordándome, por fin, por un segundo pude sonreír, por que al fin dejaría de vivir esta vida insulsa y fingida, en donde todos sienten algo y dicen lo contrario, en donde todos sonríen cuando en su interior están llorando, por fin, pero esa voz...

"Aún no, eres muy joven... tienes que vivir..."

Estaba tan atontado por las pastillas y la pérdida de sangre, que no pude enfocarlo, pero su voz me pareció familiar¿quién habrá sido?... bueno en todo caso, eso no tiene la menor importancia, por que no tengo nada que agradecerle, yo había tomado una decisión, él debió respetarla, él no debió tomarse la libertad de decidir sobre una vida que no le correspondía, que no era la suya... y ahora... ahora solo escucho la misma pregunta una y otra vez, sin poder contestar otra cosa que un doliente silencio...

_...¿Por que hijo?..._

Yo quisiera decirles que no fue por causa de ustedes, yo se que sienten que es su responsabilidad, que en algo fallaron para que tomará tan drástica determinación, pero... no es así... siempre fueron unos padres maravillosos, yo siempre me sentí querido cuando pequeño, sabía que me querían, aunque sus ocupaciones eran tantas... tal vez me hubiera gustado disfrutar más tiempo de mi niñez entre sus brazos, jugar con pap� llorar en las piernas de mamá cuando tenía algún problema, pero aun así, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaban a mi lado, siempre supe que me amaban, no me puedo quejar, tal vez no seamos la mejor familia, ni la más unida, por que ye se de las infidelidades de ambos, pero...

_...¿Por que amigo?... _

¿Amigo?... ¿en verdad lo soy para ustedes¿o es por simple cortesía que dicen eso, si, seguramente ese es también el motivo por el que se encuentran aquí, simple cortesía, hacía mi familia, hacía mi primo, hacia mi, pero no quiero escuchar más, solo quiero dormir tranquilo, y sin contesta nuevamente cierro los ojos, mis padres están llorando, puedo escucharlos, mi primo trata de consolarles, siento tanto provocarles este sufrimiento, pero entre los sollozos y los murmullos escucho esa voz... esa voz que no debí haber escuchado ese momento, esa voz que me hizo regresar de mi dulce sueño...

_...¿Por qué Suguru?..._

Los ojos del jovencito se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre, y con un rencor del cual jamás se creyó capaz de sentir se le fue encima, gritándole con todo el odio que guardaba en ese momento, sus padres que se encontraban mirándole sin poder reconocerlo, ni siquiera pudieron moverse, su hijo, su pequeño hijo estaba irreconocible...

... "Tu" ... "¿Por qué lo hiciste¿con que derecho decidiste¡No tenías ningún derecho, no lo tenías!..."

Pero ciertamente ni siquiera hizo falta la intervención de nadie, el jovencito estaba sumamente débil, aquel hombre no le costo nada de trabajo someterlo entre sus brazos, mientras el muchachito tratando de golpear su pecho, lo único que conseguía era hacerse más daño en sus muñecas aun vendadas, pero aun a pesar del dolor continuaba gritándole "¡Yo no quería más!... ya no puedo más... " los doctores entraron corriendo tratando de apartarlo, y de colocar nuevamente el suero en su brazo, pero el hombre los separo, ni siquiera hacía falta, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y frágil, sin ningún problema lo volvió a depositar en su cama y para asombro de todos volvió a preguntar

_...¿Por qué Suguru?..._

"No es el momento de preguntar eso señor, por favor retírense todos de la habitación" el doctor encargado se aventuro a tratar de ordenarle a ese hombre que se callará y se fuera, pero una sola mirada de esos ojos lo hizo retroceder, esa mirada tan fría, tan llena de un extraño odio, podía hacer temer a cualquiera... a cualquiera, excepto a esos ojos esmeralda que no acababan de comprender el por que de su insistencia, pero a pesar de no entenderlo o de no querer entender lo que más de uno estaba pensando en ese momento, lo apoyaría...

"Tíos, por favor salgamos un momento, Shuichi... Hiro... acompáñenos " los padres estaban un poco renuentes, pero tomando en cuenta que gracias a ese hombre su hijo aun estaba con vida, decidieron salir al lado de su sobrino que se había encargado de todo desde que supo lo que había pasado... Mientras que Hiro tuvo que llevarse del brazo a un Shuichi que no se creía lo que estaba pasando, desde su llegada al hospital lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era ¿qué hacía él en el departamento de Suguru a esas horas, y para ser precisos, no era simplemente él quien se hacía esa pregunta, pero ninguna de las dos personas que se preguntaban eso mismo se atrevieron a decir en voz alta lo que pensaban, y ambas salieron de la habitación dejando a un Suguru que lo único que hacía era mirar al techo, a la nada, como perdido en sus pensamientos, y en su odio hacía ese hombre... y aun Yuki que volvió a preguntar en voz alta

_...¿Por qué Suguru?..._

"Que estúpida pregunta¿acaso no se cansan de repetirla?... déjenme tranquilo, quiero estar solo... márchate Eiri-san" y sin embargo el rubio no se movió, muy por el contrario, si la suavidad no surtía efecto, entonces directo y brusco sería, pero él iba a obtener su respuesta

"¿Se supone debiera tenerte lastima¿oh acaso sentirme conmovido¿tal vez triste como ahora tienes a tus padres y a tu primo, pero te diré no me siento así, si hubieras muerto, no habría sido gran perdida, hay personas que no tienen la fortuna de llegar a tu edad, y aun así mueren, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada... y tu estas aquí, así que no tengo que sentir ningún tipo de compasión por ti..." Yuki se quedo mirándole, esperando alguna respuesta brusca o llena de odio, eso era lo que quería, que el chico reaccionara, pero no fue así...

"¿Por qué habrías de sentir algo, tu no eres nada mío..." estaba tan calmado, tan sereno... como inerte, como si no tuviera vida ya¿qué caso había tenido salvarle, si parecía muerto ya¿qué caso tenía?... fue entonces cuando la respuesta se formulo en sus labios, debía ser por culpa de él, si, tenía que ser...

"Pero ellos que si son algo tuyo, merecen una respuesta, dime por que ¿acaso por Tohma?" Tohma el todo poderoso Tohma, aquel hombre que todo lo controlaba, y que ahora hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no se notará el temblor en sus manos al ver al pequeño en tan doloroso estado... él tenía que ser la causa, hacía ya bastante tiempo que el noto la fascinación del jovencito hacía su hasta ahora protector, fue cosa de una mirada insistente, de un suspiro que se suponía nadie debía notar, pero que él siendo quien era lo noto, incluso sus sospechas se habían reafirmado cuando Shuichi alguna vez le comento 'Yo creo que a Fujisaki le gusta su primo'... entonces el tenía que ser la causa..

"¿Cómo puedes creer que fue por él, como si alguna vez hubiera soñado que él me mirara o correspondiera, sería un pensamiento estúpido, siempre supe que él estaba más haya de lo que jamás podría aspirar, además morir por amor es irracional, si tanto lo amará me hubiera conformado con mirarle solamente, con estar a su lado sabiendo que era feliz con la mujer que él eligió por esposa... si de verdad mi amor fuera tan grande, con eso solamente hubiera podido ser feliz, pero no, no lo amo tanto como para pensar en el dolor que le hubiera causa si tu no me hubieras encontrado... y con un amor tan frágil y endeble¿crees que sería lógico morir por él, sería simplemente estúpido..." y la razón más obvia no era la correcta, inmediatamente lo supo al ver su mirada, esa mirada perdida, que no se ilumino al escuchar ese nombre, esa carita afligida que no sonrió al ver que él había ido a verlo, ni siquiera lo miró cuando lo vio entrar del brazo de sus padres...

"Entonces... no te comprendo... ¿por qué?"

"Que tontería, insistes en querer un porque, si existiera un motivo no habría hecho lo que hice, si estuviera tan enamorado de él, ese sentimiento me hubiera mantenido en pie y habría vivido sin el mayor problema... si alguien me hubiera herido, entonces dedicaría mi vida en destruir lo que más quisiera esa persona... si me sintiera atrapado en mi trabajo, si me sintiera fastidiado, simplemente lo dejaría y buscaría cualquier otra cosa en la cual ocuparme... si me sintiera sofocado por la presión y las responsabilidades, entonces negaría mi apellido, y me iría tan lejos como pudiera... si existiera un porque, entonces no estaríamos hablando... pero, no lo hay... es solo que me canse de despertar cada día y ver que no tenía sentido lo que hacía, me cansé de sentirme vació, sin anhelos, y encima de todo tener que fingir todos los días que estaba bien, que era el chico más perfecto, por que así tenía que ser, por que eso era lo que todos esperaban de mi, incluso él... no hay ningún porque, es solo que se me acabaron las ganas de vivir... se me fue esa alegría que todos tienen cuando logran sus sueños... esa sonrisa que todos tienen en sus labios... yo no la tengo... y creo que nunca la tendré... ahí tienes tu por que..." el jovencito cerro los ojos, se perdió en un profundo sueño, del cual para su pesar, si despertaría, pero por lo menos unos cuantas horas podría escapar de su realidad...

Mientras que el rubio se le quedo mirando, esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba... era demasiado joven...demasiado... eso fue lo que pensó cuando encontró al pequeño en su cama durmiendo dulcemente, mientras las sábanas se teñían de un rojo intenso producto de la sangre que se le escapaba de sus manos, junto con su juvenil vida, y sin embargo la escena no fue terrible como todos se imaginaron, muy por el contrario, el jovencito estaba tan blanco, sus mejillas habían perdido todo color, y su párpados se habían cerrado, y aun así el jovencito se veía simplemente hermoso, por que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera feliz de al fin descansar, con si por primera vez en su vida hubiera alcanzado la paz que tanto le hacía falta... él pensó que había llegado demasiado tarde, y se entristeció por un segundo, si, hasta él era capaz de conmoverse de la desgracia ajena... si, aun teniendo un corazón que era tan duro e impenetrable era capaz de sentir compasión por un 'extraño' que alguna vez encontró por casualidad cuando iba por Shuichi al estudio... pero solamente fue un segundo, después simplemente pensó que había sido un desperdicio de tiempo ir hasta ese lugar, si al fin y al cabo había llegado demasiado tarde... "Si existieras no permitirías que hubiera pasado esto, si de verdad fueras real como todos esos estúpidos insisten en creer le habrías dado una segunda oportunidad... que estupidez implorando hacía la nada...que estúpido soy al hablar con el aire, es obvio que eres simplemente mercadeo... diciendo 'crean en mi sin verme', pues te voy a decir, aunque en verdad existieras y te presentarás ahora mismo en frente mío, no creería así me fuera al mismo infierno, por que creer en alguien como tu que dejas morir a un niño¿qué pasa¿no había suficientes ángeles¿te quitaba mucho tiempo de tu inmortalidad poner a alguien en su camino?... estupideces"... tal vez no era el mejor momento de manifestar su ateismo frente al cuerpo tibio de aquel que se acababa de quitarse la vida, pero el rubio así lo sintió, fue un arrebato, fue por burlarse o tal vez impotencia de no poder haber hecho nada por él... pero para sorpresa del rubio sus plegarias hacia 'la nada' fueron escuchadas y materializadas en un susurró apenas audible, apenas creíble, muy bien quería un milagro ¡ahí lo tenía, el pequeño estaba tosiendo débilmente, un último suspiro de vida se negaba a dejar su frágil cuerpo, y esas mejillas pálidas se vieron levemente teñidas con algo de vida... que irónica forma de actuar del 'todo poderoso', si es que había sido él quien había actuado¿o tal vez simple casualidad, bueno, hay quienes ni viendo la tempestad se hincan, y Yuki Eiri era uno de ellos, pero ese no era el momento de ponerse a pensar, el rubio corrió rápido donde el pequeño para tratar de pararle la hemorragia mientras con su abrigo lo cubría para regresarle algo del calor que se escapaba de su ser, pero esos ojitos trataron de abrirse y un "No... no por favor..." logro pronunciar como un susurro suplicante... ¿acaso tanto era su deseo de morir¿es que él habría sufrido algo tan horrible como para desear no continuar más, alguna vez el sintió lo mismo... alguna vez el deseo que lo dejarán solo, por que la culpa era tan grande, por que los remordimientos y el peso del pasado no lo dejaban continuar, incluso ahora en la actualidad el no podía dejar de recordar...y más de una vez deseo que él no hubiera aparecido en ese momento... tal vez ahora ya no sufriría más... y por un momento el rubio dudo¿quién era él para elegir en la vida de alguien que ni conocía¿quién se creía para cambiar su decisión, lo tenía en brazos, a ese pequeño cuerpecito que en cada segundo que dudaba se alejaba más de ese mundo, miro su rostro pálido y miro esos labios que comenzaban a tornarse amoratados... y fue entonces que al ver sus labios se pregunto ¿alguna vez lo habrían besado¿sabría lo que era sentir la tibieza de unos labios sobre los suyos?... tal vez no... y fue entonces cuando lo decidió

"No!"... "Aún no, eres muy joven... tienes que vivir..." por que fuese, lo que fuese, el tenía que seguir, tal vez le habrían hecho algo terrible, o hubiera hecho algo espantoso, eso no importaba, el podría superarlo y seguir, si le daban un poco más de tiempo, si le daban una segunda oportunidad...

Pero ahora... después de haber escuchado esas palabras de sus labios... ¿cómo podría superar algo que no existía, si tan solo fuera alguna persona que lo hubiera herido, o el amor no correspondido de su primo, pero no... era simplemente que se le habían acabado las ganas de vivir... Y entonces "¿Cómo podría ayudarte¿como se lucha contra eso?... ¿cómo se devuelve la alegría de vivir a alguien que nunca la tuvo?" por un momento Eiri se había sentido como tocado por el cielo, como escuchado por ese ser que todos llamaban Dios, pero solo por un momento... ahora veía que esta era una broma mal sana de ese ser que todo lo controlaba, que le hacía pagar por su reto anteriormente hecho, y que le daba una bofetada a su orgullo... casi podía escuchar en su cabeza las palabras que él diría 'Yo le había dado la libertad de elegir si quería vivir o morir, y cuando eligió morir, lo llene de paz para que no sufriera, no habría sido una muerte aparatosa, ni llena de remordimiento o dolor, habría sido una dulce forma de morir... pero tu me pediste un milagro¡Pues bien ahí tienes tu milagro, ahora quiero saber ¿qué harás con él?'

* * *

Y antes de que empiecen a apedrearme, antes quiero aclarar: 

Número 1: Esto **NO** es un YUKI X SUGURU, para nada, es más, si les dijera cual será la pareja final, ni me lo creerían, no se pueden imaginar tanta corrupción en una mente XD, así que no se aflijan, que no me gusta separar a Yuki de Shuichi en mis fic... pero... bueno no adelanto más...

Número 2: No, y repito NO! Soy atea, igual no soy la mejor de las católicas que asisten todos los domingos a misa, pero si creo, si creo P y sería incapaz de ofender a quienes si son religiosos responsables, (no como yo, que solo voy de vez en cuando, pero me voy a reforma XD), pero me pareció que era justificada la escena en la que Yuki le reclamaba a Dios, igual espero no haber ofendido a nadie- que esa, les aseguro no fue mi intención, además Yuki va a terminar por entender que el cielo no esta en su contra XD

Una vez aclarado todo esto nn , espero que les haya gustado el inicio de este fic, que prometo será cortito pero bonito XD, por lo general no hago los capítulos tan cortos, pero... como estaba algo fuerte para ser el inicio le quise dejar hasta ahí, yo espero les haya gustado y sigan leyéndolo, mmm como adelanto del siguiente capítulo veremos a Shuichi y Tohma que fueron las dos personas que se hicieron la misma pregunta **_¿qué hacía Yuki en el departamento de Suguru a esas horas?_**

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido, y cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o amenaza XD por favor dejen sus Reviewers o a mi correos o , que a mi me hacen muy feliz cuando los leo, y también me dan ideas para como continuar , muchas gracias por leer este fic y en especial gracias a **EDUARDO** al cual le dedico el primer capítulo, 'gracias Edu, que ese día me diste ánimos para terminar el primer capítulo '

**_ATTE. HINOTO NOBUTADA_**


End file.
